neighboursfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Hoyland
Summer Rose Hoyland is a fictional character from the Australian Network Ten soap opera Neighbours, played by Jordy Lucas. She first appeared as a regular from May 20th, 2002 and appeared until 2005, making recurring appearances from then until early 2007 while she was played by Marisa Siketa. Summer returned in February 2010 after a recast. Casting In later 2009 it was revealed that Susan Bower had decided to bring the character back, but Siketa would not be reprising the role. The decision to recast was taken and actress Jordy Lucas chosen for the role. Lucas came to the casting departments attention when she took part in ’ Neighbours’ Next Big Stars’ talent search, coming in second place. Of the casting, during an interview with Channel Ten publicity Lucas said: “ I would have never of thought that this would that this would be happening, I would have never ever- ever imagined in a million years that I would be playing on a role that already played by Marisa Siketa, I watched footage back and she did a really good job establishing the character and she obviously had a big following” In a different interview Lucas said that the return would bring a whole new mystery to the character. She added her worries of playing a character that was already established with viewers stating: “ There is a bit of added pressure- people already have an idea of how they want her to be. I did a lot of research into the role, but Summer has come back as a young woman after leaving as a child, so it’s only fair that people should expect a change.” Personality and identity During her early days in the series she was often seen helping others and been caring, upon her return in 2010 she completely changed her attitude. The Channel Ten publicity describe her as now being a troublemaker. Of this Lucas said: “ She’s more feisty than anything” She has her own moral code and set of rules that she wants to stick by, and she’s not afraid to bend the rules at school. But when it comes down to it, she’s a sensitive girl and she’s very kind. She wants to look after people. Lucas has also described the character on another occasion stating: “ Summer as a character she’s out there and she’s smart and feisty, and she stands up for what she believes in. “ Of her dramatic change in personality she said: “ I think at the same time she’s gone away, she’s matured into a young woman, she has changed, so there are things that are going to be different about her, so much as people are going to miss Marisa playing her hopefully they can embrace the new Summer. Storylines '2002 - 2007 ' Summer arrived on Ramsay Street already scheming. She was selling boxes of stale cookies while claiming to raise money for recently damaged church. She was quickly found out by her grandmother Rosie Hoyland (Maggie Millar), but was soon back to conning and scheming people. She was able to get Lou to sell her a box of valuable coins, and quickly exposed Lou (Tom Oliver) and Rosie’s relationship to Harold (Ian Smith), the person they were trying to keep it from. Summer was having frequent fainting spells, and this led to the diagnosed of Long QT Syndrome (which, in hindsight, is thought to be what her mother died of.) After Summer’s dad, Max (Stephen Lovatt), was informed of this, he immediately returned home from the oil rig he was working to be with his daughter. Although she knew her fainting was serious, Summer still tried to use it to her advantage, and initially had people fooled. It was clearer later on, however, that she was almost always faking. Because Summer had lost her mother at an early age, she didn’t have a female role model, so she started getting close with some of the females of Ramsay Street. She first tried to set Nina Tucker (Delta Goodrem) up with Ray Milsome, a friend of Stuart Parker’s (Blair McDonough), but this didn’t go well, as Ray didn’t know that Nina was still at school at the time. After this, Nina was employed by Max to be Summer’s piano teacher. Summer got close to Steph Scully (Carla Bonner), looking up to her and seeing her as a mother figure. Summer soon tried to set Max and Steph up, as she thought they would be a good couple. She asked Steph to be “mother” at a mother-daughter fashion show, and tried to get Max to buy gifts for her. Summer suddenly collapsed at school, but was told by a doctor that she could have surgery to improve her condition. After a bit of worry, she decided to go through with it. When she woke up, she told her dad why she didn’t want to have the operation. It was because she remembered watching a film about a girl that had an operation and died, but she didn’t want to worry her dad with this. Summer left the show to go to a music school, after she was encouraged by Susan Kennedy (Jackie Woodburne) to play the keyboard. She occasionally reappeared in the show to see her family, and for short storylines. Prior to her return in 2010, her last appearance was in February 2007, when she came back to be with her family as Max had just returned, and she wanted to spend time with them. Later in 2007, both Max and Boyd left the show, leaving Summer with few close connections in the street. '2010' It was announced in October 2009 that the character of Summer Hoyland would be returning to the street in February 2010. Summer is now played by Lucas, who replaced Siketa. On her return to Erinsborough, Summer was caught sneaking around the garage and Charlie’s. Lucas and Zeke thought she was a boy, as she kept her hair hidden underneath her cap, and were suspicious of her activities. When Summer was eventually confronted she explained that she was looking at Steph’s hang outs. Lyn was happy to see her granddaughter, but wasn’t very happy that she had been expelled from her music school. Lyn made Summer call Max and explain that she had been expelled, Max then allowed her to stay with Lyn for a while. Summer spoke to Steph and told her that she was back, which delayed Steph’s return to the street. On Valentine’s Day Summer received a rose and chocolates, assuming they were from Andrew Robinson, she told him to stay away from her. Summer decided to begin attending Erinsborough High school again and was confident that she would be able to handle herself at the school. Andrew and Harry Ramsay had their doubts when they saw school bully Macca take Summer under his wing. However Summer embarrassed him after he teased one of the girls in her class and proved to the boys that she could handle anything. A love triangle between Andrew, Harry and Summer ensued, after Harry and Andrew agreed to have a competition to win Summer. After a while, Summer and Harry get together, but this romance is short lived when Natasha Williams, Andrew's girlfriend, told Summer about the competition. Summer dumped Harry shortly after. At a basketball match, Summer encourages Harry's friend, Chris Pappas, to go for the position of captain. He is later appointed and Summer kisses him on the lips. Unfortunately, Harry sees them and becomes jealous. However, he eventually makes up with Summer and they become friends again. Summer hugged Harry goodbye when he gained a place at a basketball academy in Sydney. Her relationship with Chris continued until Chris revealed that he was gay through a recording on Summer's iPod. After an argument in the school corridors, Libby Kennedy takes the iPod and gives it to Michael Williams, the Principal, who listens to it. His daughter Natasha discovers that he has been looking at gay support groups online and tells Chris, Summer and Andrew before it gets around the whole school. Andrew eventually discovers that it was Chris who was gay and Chris later told his classmates whilst in class, after there were rumours that it was Summer. Andrew and Summer stood by him until he told Andrew that he had a crush on him. Andrew became hostile, but Summer continued to support him. '2011' It is the final year of Erinsborough High and Summer experiences the ups and down of secretly dating someone elses boyfriend Andrew and Natasha Williams (principals daughter) are dating and Summer is very jelous. Andrew and Summer soon find them selves becoming closer and closer. With Summer living with her nan who dislikes Andrew she finds herself caught in the middle. Summer begins getting closer and closer with Andrew and soon they are sleeping together. With Christmas drawing close Summers nan buys some lghts for the christmas tree Summer not knowing this puts them up and that day sleeps with Andrew. While they are in bed the tree catches on fire and they soon find themselves being rescued by many people. After the fire everyone is alright although Summer and Andrew find themselves trying to keep a very big secret from Tash. Tash one day sees them Kissing and it all makes sense to her. Tash soon makes up a story about being pregnant to keep Andrew with her and soon finds herself dealing with more then she can handle! Summer decides to do a bit of reasearch and finds out that it is one big lie. Summer reveals this to Michael and Andrew dumps her and goes with Summer they have there off and ons but are now one big happy couple. Untill Lin decides she wants to move so Charlie can be closer to Steph. Summer is Torn but must go the house is sold to Kyle and Jade and soon they are on there way. Andrew chases after them and eventually Summer convinces Lin to let her stay with Susan and Karl. With everything back on track Summer, Andrew, Tash and Chris are becoming the best of friends and school is going great. Soon Summer is faced with the problem that Suisan and Karl are splitting up and she moves in with Andrew for a few days. Summer is focusing on her journalism folder and has joined the history wall to film it and put it into her folder................................................................More soon!!!!!!